never the less
by Overripe
Summary: When Sasuke Uchiha transfers to a new school expecting to become king of it, Well no, Sakura Haruno has something to say about that.XD
1. Chapter 1

I got inspired by two great stories to write this, I cannot remember the names so I will write them here next time. Anyway, you must luff the story it makes my eyes bleed.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, I would live in a mansion with room service and a plasma screen television, but I do not own Naruto, SO I DON'T HAVE ROOM SERVICE!

-

* * *

How quiet, how peaceful, with the birds chirping and the peaceful sound of the outside garden, not to mention the feeling of someone looming over you. No nothing mor-, WAIT HOLD ON! His eyes shot opened and fell out of bed in shock.

"SASU-KUN!" the high-pitched chibi voice sounded making him shiver. "TIME TO GET UP MY SWEETY!" The person chirped squeezing his cheeks.

"GOD, MOM!" Shouted an angry Uchiha slapping away his mother's hands. His so called 'mother' sniffed loudly and started to wail.

"SASUKE-KUN, I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP!" she sobbed flopping down on his now vacant bed. Sasuke looked uncertain, got up, which was not easy job speaking for being tied up in his blankets.

After managing to get up him staggered over to his mom and patted her on the back. "Mom, it's okay, I'm…I'm… I'm sorry." he said somewhat quickly. Instantly his mom jumped up and glomped the sixteen-year-old boy.

"OH SASUKE-KUN, I KNEW I RAISED YOU WELL!" she yelled ecstatic as Sasuke gasped for breath for his mom was squeezing his guts out.

"M-mom, please l-let g-go!" he gasped desperately trying to move his limbs. The thirty-five year old let go abruptly and smiled at him as he sunk to the ground.

"You have your first day of your new school today grouchy pants, you should get ready, it's already 4 a.m.," she said matter of fatly. Sasuke gaped wordlessly he tried to reason with her. "You have to brush your teeth, take a shower, and get dressed in your uniform, look in the mirror, well in my case that would take about an hour to look in the mirror." She said tilting her head and pointing at her self. "Comb your hair, eat your breakfast…" She ranted endlessly.

"MOM!" The Uchiha shouted putting up to hands. She sniffed as her eyes filled with tears.

"_UGH" _he thought, "_Dang her and her mood swings."

* * *

_

"What's so funny?" asked Sasuke raising his eyebrows at his hysteric older brother. He was rolling on the kitchen floor clutching his side and laughing like there was no tomorrow. Now getting annoyed he kicked His brother roughly making his laughing subside a bit considering he was able to sit up and try to gasp for breath.

"Y-you!" he managed to say between fits of giggles. "Pink!" he said then started to burst out laughing again. It was all Sasuke needed to know; he absolutely hated the color pink. Even thinking about it made him shudder. Running over to the closest mirror, this was placed conveniently 5 feet from him.

He gasped and twitched. His face was covered with pink, pick nose, pink lips. He started to shake uncontrollably as he dashed to a bathroom in his mansion.

After ten minutes of scrubbing relentlessly, he put down the pink stained cloth with the words embroidered: Sasuke Uchiha. His face now clear of pink he checked his watch. 7:55! Sasuke gasped and charged out of his bathroom door and into the kitchen grabbing a doughnut out of Itachi's loose grip ignoring his protest, Sasuke raced out the door.

"BYE SASUKE-KUN!" his mother chirped as he slammed the door and raced to his new school.

* * *

Recently his mom had gotten married to a rich millionaire. Moving into a mansion finally away from his old school full of mindless sluts begging for their "Sasuke-kun" not to leave them. Smirking mildy he wondered if this school would be the same.

Noticing that he had been spacing, his feet carried him into a dark corner of town. A Few dark figures lurked in and out of the shadows. He never liked this part of the town. Quickly remembering his dilemma he sped off in search for his new so called 'school.'

* * *

"Holy…" Sasuke said his jaw dropped. He was standing in something of a castle, but from the twenty-first century. Royalty could have been spoiled. It was the biggest thing Sasuke had ever seen, and has seen big things. ((-Nudges-, get what I mean?)) Shaking his head he charged up the steps, mind you that took a very long time. Wondering vaguely if he should start out nice for the teachers' sake.

Opening the double doors he heard chatter. As soon as he walked in it died away. Girls gaped. Boys glared. It all happed in a whoosh of color. Fifty girls had swarmed him and were now popping questions.

"WHATS YOUR NAME!?"

"WHAT'S YOUR NUMBER!?"

"ARE YOU SINGLE?!"

Sasuke was surprised a few people were not crowded around him. Over the heads of the fan girls he could see, a blue headed girl. "_Psh"_ he thought _"No wonder she's not coming to me."_ The girl seemed to have no pupils. Sasuke silently checked her off the list.

A blonde who he thought should be over in this crowd was talking to a somewhat shorter girl with to Chinese buns on either side of her head. Scowling Sasuke checked the shorter girl off the list for lack of breasts, however he pondered the blonde.

This all happed so fast he it took him a few seconds to calculate what had just happed. A flash of pink, then the blonde was gone. Rubbing his eyes he looked at panda buns. She looked as if this happed everyday.

Sasuke grew tired of his high-pitched questions and decided to push himself through the crowd. The inside of the building was as spectacular as the outside, keeping his cool he slipped his hands into his uniform pockets and coolly walking down the hall.

"_Okay, where the heck am I?_" he asked himself. The office should be here somewhere he contemplated. _"WHY MUST THE RICH MAKE THINGS SO BIG!?"_ Sasuke cool on the outside, frantic on the inside. The bell was going to ring any second.

5

4

3

2

1...

**BRING!**

He sighed and looked up to sigh again with relief. There was a sign on a door labeled, MAIN OFFICE. Pushing open the door he was used to the shock of the fancy stuff.

"Ahem." He coughed making his presence known." A chubby lady in her 40's looked up and said smiling.

"You must be Sasuke, how pleasant to see you, your schedule is right here." She said indicating a paper on the fax machine. Picking it up Sasuke left without a back word glance as he read his first class.

Kakashi-home room-8:15-9:45- room 276 9th grade hall. Looking left he saw the number 4518. He inwardly groaned, maybe he would never even make it to first period. He hoped so.

----

Ha-ha, you know you luff meh story!

**A/N: My story, chapter eight of "Wonderfully cold disaster" will be up soon, don't worry, I just am to lazy to update**


	2. How did he get there?

You know you love it, you just are to shy to review- FREE ONE SHOT FOR MEH FIFTH REVIEWER, Anyway- sorry for the delay in updateing.

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he reached the Kakashi's room. It had been 45 minutes of walking. He felt like Jenny Grieg. Placing his hand on the cold door handle, he slowly started to turn it until -_WhAM. _Sasuke staggered back word as he rubbed his sore forehead. Remembering to keep his cool, he straitened up his onyx eyes looking down. A Black board eraser was sitting near his feet still puffing with chalk from its blow to the head. Looking up he tried to spot the teacher. However, everyone seemed to be talking casually or swooning over him in a corner.

Sasuke said loudly "Oi!" It seemed to get all of the students' attention because every head turned at once to him and the talking stopped immediately. "Uchiha Sasuke, New." He said coldly. "Where is the teacher?" Everyone exchanged looks and a blonde-haired person he had recognized from earlier spoke up. "He is too lazy to come." She said her eyes wide. Sasuke looked at her more closely, and then all of a sudden another flash of pink and the girl was on the floor another girl with who seemed to have pink hair was sitting on the stomach.

"Hey Ino-pig? Eh? Why are you blushing? WAIT! Are you sick?! I NEED TO TAKE YOU TO THE NURSE!" She yelled frantic lifting the girl by the neck of her uniform. "DON'T DIE INO!"

Sasuke raised an amused eyebrow. Looking closely at the pink haired girl he saw she had no chest and was short. Her light pink hair scraped her shoulders and she had large forest green eyes. The girl yanked Ino up and ran out the door. He thought he could here the blonde yelling.

"OI, FOREHEAD, PUT ME DOWN!" Suddenly he heard a small pop. Looking around he saw a tall kid wearing held a mask, and had hair like his, that defied gravity. His eyes were bent in a n was and he was waving at him.

"Hello, I am Hateke Kakashi, Nice to meet you." The bell gave a lound tweet and Kakashi yawned and walked back out of the room. Raising his eyesbrows at him as he left. Sasuke walked out of the room followed by dozens of giggling girls. He sighed and proceeded down the hall to his next classroom.

* * *

He reached a door labled 312, This was supposed to be science. The door opened unrepentantly and three giggling girls walked out. They scowled at him as they walked by. Her remembered them of the few who hadn't bombarded him when her entered the school. He shrugged put on a cool face and stepped in. The rooms light was dimmed. A man who looked about fourty with scars littering his face was standing stock still like an army general.

As Sasuke was surveying the man the rest of the class was stampeding in. Takeing a random sear he put up his feet on the desk. The man didn't, he seemed to be looking right though all of them. His tiny eyes fixed upon Sasuke. He took a yard stick and raised it high. For a second Sasuke thought he was going to beat someone. He slammed it on Sasukes desk inched from his feet.

"Adress yourself!" He barked. Everyone seemed to have taken a seat. A few seats from him he heard a girl iggle slightly. This caught scar faces attention, he rederected his yard stick to the voices originater. "HARUNO!" he thundered. "DETTENTION." Her looked sideways. The pink haired girl was looking slightly afraid.

Her turned his attention back to Sasuke. "NAME?!"

"Uchiha, Sasuke." He said cooly.

"DO you mock me?!" he questioned. "DETENTION!"

"That's not fair." Said a girl with odd buns on the side of her head.

"DETENTION MISS TENTEN!" by the end of the day, it seemed only three people avoided detention. The clock stuck twelve and Sasuke got up wearily. He needed to test the durability of the girls in this school. As the pink haired girl left. He knew who his first target was

* * *

.

"HELLO!" I'M JIRAYA, I TEACH SE-!" The old man was cut off by a slap in the cheek of a young woman with long blond hair. "Shut up Jiraya, you can't give the kids subliminal messages this time." She sighed and looked at the class." You are going to have to go to lunch a bit earlier, I have Mr. Cranky pants to deal with." With that, the woman dragged him out of the room. Sakura laughed energetically along with the rest of the class.

She was getting annoyed, the new student Uchiha was staring at her. He was just another rich brat. Sakura sighed and got up. However, she found the boy, who somehow managed to get from his desk to here, stopped her.

The boy held out a muscular hand. The fan girls started to sob and left the room crying. The boys raced hopefully after them. When all the students cleared, the boy instead of shaking her hand. He took out another hand and pushed her, she grabbed his hand for support, and he fell with her.

Just as Sasuke wanted. She would start kissing him any moment now. Sasuke dropped his head so it he was inched from hers. He could see the anger. She could feel how she was pushing on his rock hard abs to get him off. She spit in his face.

While he was distracted, she squirmed free and ran for the door. Sasuke pounced. Grabbing her arm. She did what Sasuke least expected. She slapped him with all her power. The sound echoed through the room. Shocked Sasuke let go. She ran out the classroom door.

Sasuke stared. And then he knew it. He was going to torment this girl. She would become his doll. He wanted to see her cry, to cower. He smirked and left the room heading for lunch.

-----------------------------

Sakura ran down the hall to the cafeteria, who could she tell, who would believe her. She entered the packed lunchroom panting. She waved her hand at Ino to get her attention. However, Ino was not at their table.

Ino was talking to HIM! "Oh no…"


End file.
